


Christmas in Deadwood

by Pantherlily



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: UnDeadwood Mini-series (Critical Role), UnDedadwood Discord Server Holiday Fic Exchange, just a little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: Holiday Fic Exchange short one shot.Prompt: I prefer gen content, but I'm not opposed to ships that might appear. Fic relating to the winter season and holiday celebrations in deadwood now that there's a priest, a rebuilt church, and a newly found family in town, something about how celebration has changed over the years in life for the deadwood 5. No NSFW please.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yee-Hawligays Undeadwood Fic Exchange





	Christmas in Deadwood

Hope. It isn’t something the town of Deadwood has ever had before. But now? The undead are gone. The church is rebuilt. More and more folks are showing up on Sunday to the sermons the good Reverend gives. For the first time in this lawless town, they have something good. The only Grinch in town was Al Swearengen, but mostly because he is making no profit off this…thing… Happy and hopeful people didn’t drink as much or pay to fuck one of his girls. It is a lose-lose situation for him. He is definitely not the sort of man who likes losing and certainly not one to do it quietly.

So, when the holiday season comes upon the town, people begin decorating. Giving gifts of warm clothes to who need it. Festive colorful, hooded lanterns lined the streets. Tinsel is above every door frame, except the Gem Saloon. Someone has even put a small evergreen near the church. Probably the fuckin’ Reverend. Al isn’t happy about any of this. He should get something out of this, damnit. Bah humbug indeed.

Al sends Johnny over to investigate. The nervous man runs into Mason. “Uh, Reverend. Mr. Swearengen was wonderin’ why there’s a tree up. Y’know why?”

Mason gauges Johnny coolly. “Because I put it there.”

“I…don’t think the boss likes it.” Johnny is unable to look the other man in the eyes.

“Do I look like I give a fuck if he likes it?” Mason doesn’t give an inch.

Johnny shrinks back a bit from the intense look. “No Sir.” He scrambles on back to the Gem Saloon.

Clayton comes up next to him. “Think he’ll cause trouble?”

“He can certainly try.” Mason gives a small shrug. “After everything that has happened, I’m not worried about the likes of him.”

Clayton gives a bit of smirk. “I’m usually the one willing to pick a fight.”

“Look at this place Mr. Sharpe. The people need something good right now. I won’t let that be taken away from them.” The tone of his voice holds nothing but conviction.

All the gunslinger can do is give a slight nod of agreement. These are not conversations he is good with. “I’m going for a drink.” He begins to walk towards the saloon.

“You’ll be joining us, won’t you Mr. Sharpe? For our Christmas get together?” There is a hint of hopefulness in the questions.

Clayton wants to say no but doesn’t. “Yes, I’ll be there.” He continues to stroll down the thoroughfare and straight into the saloon. He moves with purpose to the bar but doesn’t order a drink. “I’d like to talk to Mr. Swearengen please.”

Johnny glances at the gunslinger and then over to Dan, who gives him a nod. “He’ll see you.”

He doesn’t need to look up to know that Al is upstairs, looking down at him. He nods in return and makes his way up the stairs. The door to the office is open and the hall empty by the time he reaches the top. He walks in, Dan in tow who shuts the door behind them. He doesn’t bother to sit. “I know you probably don’t think it is a profitable time, but it can be.” This is the best way he knows how to protect his friends. Diving right into the Lion’s Den.

Al is quiet a moment as he assesses the other in front of him. “Is that fucking so?”

A bit of a knowing smirk is given. “Throw some kind of holiday party. Offer the first drink free. People will continue to celebrate on in the night.”

“Do I look like a fucking charity to you?” Al glances to Dan, who is ready to spring into action if he gives the signal but instead, he looks back to Mr. Sharpe. “If I end up losing more money than I make, we’re gonna have us a nice barbecue starting with that fucking tree and moving on to the church. It’d be shame for it to burn down again.” He spits in his hand and offers it.

It takes all his self-control to not bristle at the threat. Clayton removes a glove from his right hand, spits in it and shakes Al’s hand. He leaves after that, sliding his glove back into place. On his way out, he hears the man behind him mutter something about a ‘fucking Christmas miracle.’

It wasn’t long after that, the Gem Saloon was also decorated and done up in festive colors. There is music and dancing. Drinks all around. The town hasn’t been this lively since Al came to this town. But Mr. Sharpe is right, people drink and buy food. Fuck his whores. If everyone being so sickeningly happy is profitable as it is right now, Al might have killed every last one of these idiots in his bar.

The Deadwood 5 spend their celebration quietly in the church, which is almost completely restored now. They can hear the music and festivities of the town outside and from the saloon but have decided to simply stay in and enjoy each other’s company instead. There is an exchange of gifts and new tradition set in town. Every Christmas holiday is spent in joyous celebration, hosted by none other than Al Swearengen.

It is the first time Clayton has celebrated Christmas in a very long time and he will have many more after that. It is the first time he has had a family in he can't remember how many years.

Mason loves Christmas, he always has. It is nice to celebrate it again. It isn't something that really got done when he had been in the war.

Miriam finds herself missing her husband and is happy to not be spending her first Christmas all alone.

The first Christmas is hard on Arabella. Her sister is gone, and she is far from home. The rest of the Deadwood 5 make spend extra time and care to make sure she is able to enjoy herself.

As for Aloysius, it is hard on him. He should be at odds with the wanted men but he has come to care for these people he has gotten to know. He ends up showing up late to the gathering. Had even considered not going at all, but he is glad he ends up going.

There is laughter and warmth radiating from the church. Gifts are exchanged and even some hug. No one in the Deadwood 5 will spend the holidays alone ever again.


End file.
